


Нездоровая тяга к очкам

by AnniePhoenix



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Pre-Canon, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnniePhoenix/pseuds/AnniePhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Майкрофт узнал, что Грег носит очки. Хорошие новости для Грега и травмирующие для Шерлока</p><p>  <i>"- Я хочу сказать, - наклонившись ближе произнес Майкрофт низким голосом, от звуков которого Грег почувствовал, как поджались пальцы на ногах. - Что твой вид в очках имеет на меня особое влияние, мой дорогой Грегори, и я возьму тебя прямо на этом столе, вместе с очками и всем прочим, если ты не позволишь мне сейчас же отвезти тебя домой."<i></i></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Нездоровая тяга к очкам

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Unhealthy Penchant for Glasses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559498) by [ivefoundmygoldfish (melonpanparade)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonpanparade/pseuds/ivefoundmygoldfish). 



Впервые выбрав ресторан для их с Майкрофтом еженедельного ужина-свидания, Грег сильно нервничал. Ладони его рук были горячими и вспотели; он вдруг с ужасом вспомнил о пятнах кофе на воротнике своей рубашки - который по счету стакан это был за сегодня: второй или третий – и, черт возьми, когда в последний раз он чистил свои ботинки?

Грег прекрасно понимал, что у него нет причин для волнения. В конце концов, с Майкрофтом было очень приятно проводить время. Он оказался на удивление остроумным и был способен поддерживать разговор на любые темы: от внутренней кухни полиции до футбольного матча, сыгранного в прошлую субботу. Грег признавал, что для разнообразия было очень приятно пообщаться с Холмсом, чьи манеры достойны самой Королевы. Но именно Майкрофт всегда выбирал место, всегда заранее делал заказ для них обоих - на столе даже не всегда присутствовало меню, а в тех редких случаях, когда присутствовало, обычно было не на английском - и, если честно, Грег был не уверен, что его выбор будет соответствовать высоким стандартам Майкрофта. Тем не менее, они встречались, и Грег не собирался позволять Майкрофту решать все за него.

Он уже сильно сожалел обо всей этой затее, когда Майкрофт сел на стул напротив него, и Грег, пробормотав короткое приветствие, сделал вид, что увлечен изучением меню, пытаясь скрыть свою нервозность.

Несколько минут прошло в нехарактерном для Майкрофта молчании. В равной степени испуганный и заинтересованный этим, Грег, набравшись смелости, рискнул взглянуть на Холмса, никак не ожидая, что тот внимательно смотрит на него, напряженно разглядывая его лицо и, черт возьми, от пристальности этого взгляда по телу Лестрейда пробежали мурашки.

\- У... у меня что-то на лице?

\- Вообще-то, да, - усмехнулся Майкрофт. - Я не знал, что ты носишь очки, Грегори.

\- Я... только недавно их купил. Старею и все такое, понимаешь, - сказал Грег. 

Он осознавал, что сильно размахивает руками в бессмысленной попытке переключить внимание Майкрофта на что-то другое, но его острый взгляд все также был прикован к лицу Грега.

\- Ты голоден? - Майкрофт так резко сменил тему, что Грег невольно вздрогнул.

\- Что?

\- Я хочу сказать, - наклонившись ближе произнес Майкрофт низким голосом, от звуков которого Грег почувствовал, как поджались пальцы на ногах. - Что твой вид в очках имеет на меня особое влияние, мой дорогой Грегори, и я возьму тебя прямо на этом столе, вместе с очками и всем прочим, если ты не позволишь мне сейчас же отвезти тебя домой.

\- О. Черт.

***

\- Неужели, Лестрейд? - Шерлок округлил глаза.

\- Что опять, Шерлок?

\- Очевидно, что сейчас вам не требуются очки, мы работаем над делом на открытом воздухе и у вас всего лишь пресбиопия, ради бога. - Шерлок сделал паузу, чтобы еще раз быстро окинуть его взглядом. - Так что вы явно пытаетесь произвести на кого-то впечатление - причем у вас плохо получается, если только вы не пропагандируете плохой вкус в одежде, особенно учитывая это огромное недоразумение, которое вы считаете обувью — или кому-то нравится ваш вид в очках, и вы пытаетесь привлечь его внимание.

\- Слушай, может я просто хочу получше рассмотреть улики.

\- Чепуха. Очки у вас всего месяц и, судя по их состоянию, привычка часто ими пользоваться определенно еще не выработалась.  
Шерлок воспринял молчание, как знак согласия, и придвинулся ближе к Грегу.

\- Возможно, все дело в любовнике. В ком-то, кому нравятся дорогие вещи, судя по запаху вашего шампуня и шарфу, с помощью которого вы пытаетесь скрыть засосы - что, кстати, вам совершенно не удается.

Грег не был уверен, как ему реагировать на такую точность умозаключений Шерлока: испугаться или восхититься.

\- Только, никак не могу понять, почему запах шампуня отчетливо напоминает мне о Май... о, фу, стереть! Стереть! Не желаю знать, что у моего брата есть нездоровая тяга к очкам и моему инспектору. Стереть немедленно!

Когда Шерлок стремительно ретировался, полы пальто взвились за его спиной, Грег повернулся в сторону ближайшей CCTV камеры и широко улыбаясь, поправил очки на переносице.

Действительно, нездоровая тяга к очкам.

**Author's Note:**

> Кстати, Лестрейд действительно носит очки, что можно заметить в ["Знаке трех"](http://claratyler.tumblr.com/post/74025208165/lestrade-wears-glasses-lestrade-wears) :)


End file.
